


Rainy Day Headcanons

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rainy Days, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanons about what the boys would do with you during a rainy day :)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Rainy Day Headcanons

**Bokuto** \- Definitely a fan of lazy couch cuddles, just watching something on tv. I feel like rain makes him sleepy and he’d love to be cuddled up against you. His eyes would look out the window every now and then, watching the rain.

 **Asahi** \- Hot coco, cuddles, and possibly some board games? Can you imagine just pulling out old school board games with this guy?? It melts my heart honestly 🥺 

**Atsumu** \- He’d want to stay in bed all day and just have you with him. He wouldn’t want to leave the bed. Only leaving the warmth of the sheets when either of you are hungry, so he gets up and gets some snacks for the both of you (bringing them back to the bedroom and eating in the bed) and of course if either of you have to use the bathroom 😋

 **Kenma** \- I feel like rain would definitely make him sleepy. He wouldn’t even have the energy to play video games. He’d just want to be cuddled up against you and listen to the rain against the windows.

 **Oikawa** \- I feel like he gets **S.A.D.** (seasonal affective disorder) So when these rainy days hits, it’s all about personal care. Some face masks, calming music, and maybe even a lovely scented bath together.

 **Kageyama** \- He would just like to be with you sitting on the couch. Possibly on his phone just enjoying your company. Every now and then talking about random things. (Though I feel he would do that normally) He’d def space out as he looked out the window, his expression relaxed and face unpinched. You can’t help but admire how adorable he is like this and you just wanna pull him close and kiss on him.


End file.
